Usagi Shihoin
'Usagi Shihoin '''is a Human/Shinigami who is head of the Shihoin Clan and a student at Karakura High School. She is the daughter, rather Royal Princess, of the Shihoin Clan and gets treated like a Princess in the Human World. Usagi is in love with Yukiteru who is always with her, he too is in love with Usagi but has trouble keeping his feelings a secret, especially since a couple people have eyes for Usagi. Appearance Usagi has the look of a normal teenage girl with the exception of her hair and eyes. She has a slim, slender figure with big C-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are bright, neon green color, and her hair while naturally black is dyed many different colors as Usagi cannot stand having black hair. She is usually seen with a smile on her face, and is always happy although this is just her fake exterior. Usagi normally wears the standard school uniform, with the exception of s silver necklace around her neck to add to her look, never taking off her necklace. Outside of school she tends to wear revealing outfits or small clothes, to show off her body, something she does incredibly well. She has a large scar on her back, but when out in public she covers it with make up or her powers so people don't notice it. Personality Usagi's personality is not only not known but is fake. For accepting and completing the Six Path's of Hell, she had to give something away, which could have been anything, and gave up her emotions and feelings completely. From then on Usagi had to teach herself how to react to different situations and how to act like other's would, so her fake personality is that of a happy, spoiled rich girl. She sometimes messes up on her actions and other times has perfected it to make her seem like she has her true emotions and feelings. She is constantly reminded on a daily bases that she is not normal, different from the rest of the world, and takes it upon herself to act as normal as possible no matter the consequences. Loneliness seems to be a true emotion of her's, but no one knows if it is real or not, although from the way she acts it could be true. Highly improbable, wheneer she feels this way Usagi goes out to become happy and excited. Usagi also seems to truly dislike short hair on men, forcing them to grow their hair long, although this trait doesn't seem to involve Yukiteru, probably because she is deeply in love with him. To get back her emotions is risky so no one tries to get them back, regardless of how many want her true emotions back, although there are questions as to why she gave away her emotions and feelings away in the first place. History Powers & Abilities Relationships Usagi has several notable relationships in the story, few of them more important than anything else. *'Yukiteru: 'Usagi's assistant, butler, bodygaurd, and caretaker he is one of the most important, if not above all, the most special person to Usagi. She is extremely in love with him, which hardly seems possible as Usagi has fake emotions so she shouldn't be able to feel it, but at times shows that she is very much in love with him, despite them being 5 years apart. He in turn cares for and devotes his entire life and being to Usagi, already in love with Usagi, claiming to haven fallen for her a long time ago. He helps her out with her fake emotions and anything else she needs, including training sessions. Yukiteru also assists Usagi whenever she is tasked to take an assignment for herself and always seems to be near her, no matter where she is, with a few exceptions like the bathroom or locker room and even at night. Regardless he dislikes anyone, or guy, being near her including her friend Yuuko-kun and the prince, even the shinigami who are interested in Usagi. Normally he wears a butler's outfit, but when out in the streets, wears normal street clothes. *'Eloise: 'Usagi's head Maid, Yukiteru's aunt and Nina's mother. She is a tough, sometimes cold, crabby old woman who has been working for the Shihoin Clan for a very long time, at least her family line has been from the very beginning. She disciplines Usagi like her own child and dislikes her when she acts extremely spoiled having been from a strict family, she tends to overreact over Usagi's childlike antics. Despite this, Eloise cares deeply for Usagi, especially since she has fake emotions, and only wants her to be happy. Eloise mentions that because Usagi is head of the Shihoin Clan she has a lot of work to deal with, and helps out whenever Usagi needs it. Eloise mentions her mother once worked for Yoruichi Shihoin, the former head of the clan, but as soon as she left her post, she passed away thinking Yoruchi betrayed the clan. Eloise's family actually has a very strong, spiritual connectiong to each head of the family, if betrayal happens or the head leaves for a long time, every member of the family soon passes away. *'Nina: 'Eloise's daughter and Yukiteru's cousin. Nina has a very close relationship with Usagi, the relationship that being of an older sister, and tends to go alone with Usagi's actions, usuall getting a scolding from her mother. She is also a maid and is tasked with helping Usagi get dressed in the morning, fix her meals and sometimes drives her to school. Nina knows of her cousin's feelings for Usagi and teases him mercifully about it, but only does it in fear that Usagi will dislike him if she ever get's her real emotions back. She is never seen angry towards Usagi and is always smiling no matter what. *'Ginta: '''One of Usagi's childhood friends and someone who has also gone through the Six Path's of Hell. He gave up his left eye for the completion and wears a black eye patch at all times over his left eye. Ginta has a very annoying and ruthless personality, especially in battle, but outside of battle and in regular situations he is extremely kind and soft, Usagi is an important person to him, although he would never admit it. Ginta is a tsundere, being mean and agressive on the outside, but kind and gentle on the outside. He admits to someone in secret that he has kissed Usagi three times, although each time Usagi acted out agressively. He uses this as a way to tease not only Yukiteru but the few who are interested in her. He also plans to somehow get back her emotions, although all his actions have come out hopeless.